


Lost and Alone

by SkylerScull1



Series: Undertale: AlTeRCoDe Series [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: After many resets Chara gains control and kills all monsters the friends Frisk made in another timeline, but for every action there is a consequence.... and a glitch is made, another is lost.Chara won't let Frisk QUIT.





	Lost and Alone

Walking down the corridor Chara smiled ''This is going to be fun.'' Chara looked at the self appointed judge in front of them and laughed. 

''it's has been a while kiddo." Sans spoke up as he looked over their clothes, they were covered in dust.

"you really did a number on them huh? you really like swinging that knife around too.... this is all a game to you isn't it?" Sans said as the child walked closer. 

"This is a game Sans and I WONT let it end. EVER." They said in a twisted voice as they spun their knife around in their hand wildly.

"this isn't a game kid, this is murder, my bro believed in you and you let him down, what type of sick fuck thinks murder is a game?!" Sans yelled as he backed up, Chara smiled at his words and laughed.

"Very funny Comedian." Chara said as they rolled their eyes. Sans calmed down, he was still mad but he composed himself, ready to say his ever popular lines but with a twist.

"kiddo do you think even the worst person can change? my bro believed that but honestly i think thats just wishful thinking, someone like you..... can never become a good person, but I geuss I'll give you a chance.... if you take one more step forward your gonna have a bad time kiddo.... turn around while you still have a chance." Sans told them as he searched their face for some kind of mercy..... searching for the one he grown so used to.

Chara stepped forward and got into a fighting stance "Let the bad times commence Comedian~" Chara said as Sans' left eye glowed a light blue and bones and blasters appeared behind him.

"heh..... Tori's gonna hate me for this...." He muttered as his expression grew pained but turned serious and dangerous a second later, his grin widening.

"heh..... kid I know your in there somewhere... but if you REALLY want to **fight me**? **then who am I to judge.** " Sans said as Chara's soul came out of their chest, it was completely black and seemed to suck in all light around it.

"Get on with it Comedian!" Chara yelled already fed up with waiting for him to stop talking and just fight her already..... they were growing inpatient.

"kids like you belong in **HELL,** how about i **give you a free ride.** " Sans growled as the fight started, bones flew and blasters opened their jaws and shot rays of blinding and powerful light causing burns to appear on her skin only to disappear seconds later and affect Chara's hp, slowly bringing it down as they tried dodging the attacks.

"was it really worth it? did ya have to destroy our happy ending? did someone make you....... why kiddo?!" Sans yelled as Chara ran at him in between attacks and swung their knife at him only for him to dodge the attack and turn Chara's soul blue, pushing them away from him into a wall and impaling Chara with bones.

1 HP left.

"why? why did you do it? you had so many chances to give at least a shread of mercy, to turn back..... yet you didn't, just tell me kiddo. i promise you wont regret it....." Sans said as the bones impaling the, disappeared and Chara's soul turned light blue, keeping them from moving away from the wall behind them.

"W-Why.... should I tell you? y-you won't believe me...." Chara muttered as Sans sighed and turned away from them, summoning a gaster blaster above him.

"suit yourself, if you wont tell me i'll just find out later. and also....."

There was a giant blast of light and an echo of a broken scream........

0 HP.

"get dunked on kid."

Everything was pitch black and every bone in her body hurt.

"if we were EVER friends you wouldn't come back."

"S-Sans?"

_SLASH_

"heh... srnk.. heh... Welp.. he... this is why...hreh.. I don't make promises..." Sans is choking on his own blood and dust, he walks past me, blood trailing behind him.

"don't say I... heh srnk hreh.... didn't ah, warn ya, i'm going to grilby's.... Papyrus... do you want anything?" 

999999 EXP

LV: 20

Sans is dead.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Smiling at the glitch... the world she created she hit the reset button in a fast and proud manner only for nothing to happen.

" _ **W-What? I-Impossible..... Why isn't it working?!**_ " Chara yelled as they backed away from the glowing red reset button that used to be a golden shade of yellow just like the color of buttercups.

She waited for Frisk to explain.... to say SOMETHING, ANYTHING! But nobody came... as always...Frisk... was _silent_.

" _ **F-Frisk? This isnt the time to play games, t-talk to me.... I-I'm s-sorry just... don't l-leave me n-not yet!**_ " Chara screamed out as the sun came down, Frisk didn't respond but Chara knew Frisk was there, they were always there, always watching.... even as Chara killed every monster Frisk ever befriended it was like a betrayal, they used to be the best of friends, but that was in another timeline this time Chara left Frisk to rot, with no control of the outcomes of the new timeline just watching as Chara killed them all.

No wonder Frisk wouldn't respond.... Frisk didn't even fight back once they killed Sans, it was like they disappeared.

" ** _This isn't funny Frisk......_** " Chara whispered as they touched the reset button yet again... the reset button wavered as if it was just an illusion, it still wasn't working.

" ** _This is revenge isn't it? For what i've done?_** " Chara asked after a moment as they watched the sunset, the reset button slowly faded along with Chara's hopes and dreams. There was a reason why Chara killed them all and glitched out the timeline... to get revenge, to finish what they started, to see the sun again..... **T O M A K E S U R E T H E Y P A Y F O R T H E I R S I N S**..... now everything they asked for came true but at a price, Chara could no longer reset and they would be alone forever in a glitched out, broken world and Frisk would no longer talk to them or even keep Chara company.

They were lost forever just like how the monsters used to be before they were put out of their misery... lost... not knowing what to do, scared, alone, hopeless..... its funny how much alike humans and monsters are.... how blind they are, thinking they are above consequences... that they are doing the right thing, but that doesn't mean murder is right... yes, exactly the same, they were just lost.... they had their reasons, but that doesn't mean it's right to kill off an innocent child just because they're a different race, a human.

For every sin there is a price.... for every step there is a reason... every act a consequence.

They're soul.... shattered.... determination scattered... a failed experiment.

But Chara's still alive.

How..... Why?

The answers simple... a glitch.

The world was in shambles all because of a mistake.... that they couldn't take back.... yes all because of a glitch.

" _ **Hehehe Fine~**_ "

Chara accepted her fate.... but it wasn't enough.

They lost their determination.... but it wasn't enough.

A glitch is all it takes... stepping forward Chara entered their new world.

" _ **So Who's Next~?**_ "

The bond.... was broken.

Suddenly a bright red light errupted from Chara's chest.

They felt _**D E T E R M I N E D**_.

If they couldn't reset then they COULD do something else to fix this.

They were the **_P L A Y E R_** , the **_A N O M A L Y_** after all.

_**LOADING...**_

**QUIT GAME?**

** Yes? No?**

**Alter Code?**

** Yes? No?**

**_LOADING...._**

**Input Character Files:**

**_HoPe.ExE_**

**_FrIsK2DT.ExE_**

_**Reload Current Character Files?**_

** Yes? No?**

**_LOADING...._**

**Enter New Player?**

** Yes? No?**

**_HoPe.ExE_**

_**LOADING....** _

_**NEW GAME** _


End file.
